SWEET SUGARLESS
by rokka
Summary: Minum teh bersama jadi ritual tiap pagi Die ama Shinya. Walo tehnya pait tetep terasa manis kalo liat orang yang dicinta, hihi


**SWEET SUGARLESS**

**23/04/2010**

**Title : Sweet Sugarless**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : oneshot aja dah…<strong>  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Genre : fluffy drama**  
><strong>Rating : 15+<strong>

**Band(s)** **:** **dir en grey duonk…**  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> **perfect couple ever : abang die x 'eneng' shinya**  
><strong>Summary : Die mendesak Shinya, memaksa Shinya<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : *nyanyi* wajah cantik dan ayu siapa yang punya…[die: SHINCHAN!]<strong>  
><strong>Comments :<strong>

**ngeteh dengan orang yang dicinta itu emang terasa manis walo tehnya tanpa gula, **

Die, ayah yang overprotektif : *gebrag meja* "loh, bukannya kamu jomblo, nak?"

Rokka : iy, iya died,... *sweatdrop*

Die : teuz? Ngeteh ama sapa?

Rokka : yang Rokka kamsud tuh… *blushing* bang Ka… (putunya doank seh…)

Die : UAPPPAAAHH! *nangkring di meja* XD

YANG MANA ORANGNYA NAK! YANG MANAH? MAMIH! ANAK KITA JATUH CINTA MIH! INI NGGAK BISA DIBIARKEUN!

Shinya, ibu yang bijaksana : *bawa piso dapur, tampang datar* beneran kak?

Rokka : *shin mum sereeem* _ i-iya mIh…

Die : BARU KEMAREN! DIEDDY INGET BUANGET! BARU KWEMAREN NANGIS-NANGIS DI PELUKAN DIEDDY EN MAMI SHIN! KATANYA TRAUMA! ALERGI AMA COWOK AMPE KURAPAN! SKARANG MAW CARI PENYAKIT LAGIH? NGGAK BISA! DIEDDY NGGAK SETUJUH! DIEDDY MENENTANG! *tereak mpe nyembur-nyembur*

Rokka : *syaht! Payungan ala rihana, biar nggak kena ujan local dari mulut dieddy* tapi died, Rokka cuman jadi secret admirer ajah kuq, nggak sampe kontak-

Die : SEBODO AHMAD DHANI! MULAY SKARANG KAMU DIEDDY PINGIT!

Rokka : *ngasi tatepan pliz-help-meh k shiny mum*

Shinya : tunggu, siapa kak tadi?

Rokka : *lipat payung* bang Ka, mih…

Shinya : *trok! Belah roti pke piso* oh, dya…

Die : *ngerutin jidat* mamih tau?

Shinya : *angguk* udalah pih, gag papa, toh anak kita gag bakal mungkin ngedapetin tu cowok, papih tenang ajalah…

Rokka : hey! Mamih kuq gituh… T^T ja-ad, kasi semangat kek…

Shinya : *nyodorin sandwich ke die n Rokka * nih, makan dulu… adek mana?

Rokka : nggak taw, kayaknya c lagih di kamar tadi… *kunyah-kunyah*

Die : *kunyah-kunyah* pokona, dieddy nggak maw tauk, kamu nggak bole pacaran dulu sampe proyeknya kelar!

Rokka : heck! Ohok-ohok… *minum susu, nepok-nepok dada* dieddy kejam!

Shinya : Due, makan dulu dek. *manggil anak satunya*

Duele : *dateng dari kamar* ribut amat c? jadi nggak bisa konsen denger si kambing neh…

Die : contoh tuh adekmu! *tunjuk duele*

Shinya : *nyodorin sandwich k duele*

Duele : * nerima sandwich dengan riang, kaget kuq dilibatin * aku kenapa? *kunyah-kunyah*

Rokka : *tiba-tiba berdiri* APANYAH! DIEDDY NGGAK TAW INIH! DUELE TUH LAGI KASMARAN AMA MAMAS UTANYA TERCINTAH TAUK!

Duele : *bruss! Nyemburin sandwich*

Die : *ke duele* bener dek?

Duele : te-tenang died, ini nggak seperti yang dieddy pikirin,…

Rokka : tapi LEBIH dari ituh died! *nggak maw dimarahi sendirian*

Duele : hey! *nggak terima*

Die : KALIAN ENEH! *naga-naganya, mau meledak neh…*

Due+Rok : *mundur, nyiapin payung*

Die : SINIH, BIAR DIEDDY JEWER! DIBILANGIN KAGAK BOLE PACARAN MALAH NEKAT! KALIAN NGGAK TAW BAHAYANYA PERGAULAN JAMAN SEKARANG! COWOK BUAYA ADA DI MANA-MANA!

(JAH! Nggak sadar dirinya dedengkotnya playboy!)

Shinya : *GETTTRRROOOKKK! Ngebelah apel jadi 4 dalam sekali sabet, gerakan piso berhenti tepat di depan idung die* tolong makan dengan tenang

Due+Rok+Die : *gulp! Nelan ludah, balik duduk dengan rapih*

Die : tapi teteup, Rokka dieddy pingit! *berusaha mertahanin kekuasaan*

Duele : wakakakak… *nari para-para* setubuh died! Biar konsen ke proyek dya!

Rokka : hix… *nyari bantuan* mih…

Shinya : papimu bener kak… cepet abisin makanannya, n start typing this fic

Duele : nyanyanyanyanya… fic baru, fic baru,… wakakakakak…

Rokka : Duele curang neh died…

Duele : apa? Apa? Kamu ndiri kan yang bilang maw berusaha bikin 2 fic

Die : duele kenapa? Jangan melibatkan orang laen donk kak…

Rokka : dieddy nggak tau, duele tuh ya, licik! nodong fic Rokka pake tangan bang Ka, Rokka kan jadi nggak bisa nolak

Die : bang Ka lagi? Semuanya pada tau kok cuman papih yang nggak? Awas klo ktemu tu orang bakal aku beri penataran!

Shinya : jangan gitu pih. Berarti kan berkat bang Ka si kakak jadi rajin ngefic. Selama membawa pengaruh positif sama anak-anak kan nggak papa.

Rok+Due : hyuuuuuuu…*terpukau ama mamih yang bijak bak dewi kwan im*

Rokka : jadi, Rokka nggak dipingit kan?

Die : *agag keberatan* hm, dieddy pikirin dulu, yang penting… asyeeeekkk… shooting, shooting… mweheheheheh… *nyengir kuda*

Shinya : hhaaaaah… *hela napas* die, tolong kendalikan hasratmu yang membara,

Die : honey, sapa ajah bakal membara klo shooting dengan seorang dewi sepertimu *nyium tangan shinya* cup!

Shinya : *roll his eyes*

Die : kayaknya fic yang ini buat minta maaf atas adegan perko-

Shinya : *bungkam die pake keju* enjoy this sweet ficcie, minna! ^_^ v

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Rokka : ini kisah waktu mamih Shin masih berstatus calon istri dieddy. Waktu itu, dieddy… *menerawang*

Suka melihat Shinya pake celemek. Hehe.. *nyengir* Siapa? Siapa yang punya hobi aneh begonoh? Masa' drummer band metal seagung dir en grey pake celemek! Orang gila manah yang tegah ngancurin image diajeng shinchan? HAHHH? *lebay* Owhowhow… orang gila yang dimaksud itu sapa lagi kalo bukan Ksatria Bergitar kesayangan kita?

Kyo : Bang Haji Rhoma Irama?

Die : *lempar gobang*

Kyo : *kabur* nggak kena! Wekz!

Owkh! Minta dibunuh neh si kyo! Sekate-kate! Masa' kangmas Ando Die-suke yang maha tampan dan jelas-jelas nggak keriting geneh disamain maskot dangdut Negara tetangga! Kelewatan! Tuduhan yang nggak senonoh! Tul kan die? Die? *celingukan* Die? Jiah! Emang dasarnya budeg ato nggak denger tuh? Dipanggilin malah cengingiran di dapur. Noh! Die duduk sambil matanya merhatiin shinya. Tanpa kedip, tanpa berhenti senyum. Udah kayak patung Mc D ajah.

Kyo : Tapi bukannya nyenengin diliat, yang ada malah empet banget!

Die : *ngelempar gobang* sapa yang bikin empet? Gw kamsud loh?

Kyo : *menghindar* sadar diri?

Die : *ngelempar gobang*

Kyo : wekz! Gag kena! *kabur*

Err, lanjut…

"Silakan. Teh tanpa gula sukaan abang Die." Shinya menyerahkan secangkir teh panas ke Die lalu duduk di sebelah gitaris Diru yang kakkoi ituh (ps: kata 'kakkoi' dicantumkan atas permintaan die).

Pagi-pagi gene emang enaknya ngeteh bareng orang yang kita cintai. Die menerima tehnya dengan riang X3 Dalam hati nyanyi 'teh-bikinan-shinchan-teh-bikinan-shinchan-teh-bikinan-shinchan-teh-bikinan-shinchan-(endless)'. Saking girangnya, Die menyesap teh buru-buru, yang langsung nyesel coz tu teh masih panas. Terbakarlah bibir kangmas Die yang buodoh itu. "Duh! Nanas!" tereak Die sambil meletakkan cangkir ke meja makan.

Shinya mengernyitkan jidat. Ni orang juling apa buta? "Itu kan teh, bukan nanas."

"Yes, it is, sweety. But it's too hot."

"Terus, napa tereak nanas?"

"Aku kan cedal, jadi nggak bisa bilang 'panas'" ^0^

Shinya heran, "Loh, itu bisa bilang 'panas'" 0_O

"Kan contoh…" Die ngeles.

Shinya : =_+"

Sejak kapan Die jadi pengikut Aziz OVJ? Wakakakak…

"Ssshhh… nanas, nanas…" Die melet-melet, mamerin lidahnya yang panjang. Di mata Shinya, Die jadi mirip Miyu. Sehingga, terbersitlah rasa kasian dalam hati Shinya terhadap Die.

Die : jadi posisi gw SETARA dengan Miyu alias NGGAK LEBIH tinggi dari anjing?

Kyo : BWAKAKAKAKKAKKAKAKAKAKAK… OHOK! Uhuk-uhuk… hukz… AHUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *ngakak gelundungan di bangku penonton*

Die : *ngelempar gobang*

Kyo : *kabur lagi*

"Abang nggak pa-pa? Hati-hati donk. Minumnya pelan-pelan saja." Shinya menyentuh pundak Die.

Diperlakukan begituh, bikin Die kembang kempis idungnya. Bukannya bersikap 'udah gede' dan bilang secara jantan 'aku nggak pa-pa kok', Die malah merajuk. "Hweee, nanas, shinchan…" Pake nyenderin pala ke pundak shinya sagala. Jiah! Kesempatan!

"Masi sakit?" shinya mengelus pipi Die.

Hyuuu, Die melayang… "iyah, maci atit…"

Ah, pagi-pagi usah mesra… apa sebaiknya ficnya dihentikan mpe sini y?

Kyo : SETUBUH! *gebrag meja*

Die : *ngelempar gobang*

Kyo : *lari* nggak kena!

Die : apa dibilang? *nyodorin lengan bang Ka*

Kyo : *dari jarak jauh* tjih! Litjik!

Die : *nyengir*

Waaa! / lengan bang Ka! Bentar… okay… hmh… *narik napas dalam-dalam* okay, I can control my self… Sampe mana tadih? Ah… iya…

Die kesempatan ngusel dada Shinya. Beuuuuu… /

"Sini, shin liat." Shinya menjauhkan tubuh Die dikit lalu mengamati bibir sexy kang mas Die. "Ng, nggak pa-pa tuh…"

"Tapi masih snut-snut…" rengek Die.

"Duh, sabar bang, entar juga sembuh ndiri." Putus Shinya, mulay repot cuz nggak tau musti gemana.

Ahhh… khas seorang Shinya. Pola pikirnya yang 'udah-terlanjur-kejadian-mau-gimana-lagi?' ituh yang bikin Die gemez.

"Hweeee, kan tehnya Shin yang bikin bibir abang terbakar, jadi Shinchan yang musti tanggung jawab." Putus Die seenaknya.

"Hh…" Shin menghela nafas.

"Ne?" Die sok inosen.

Shinya menatap Die lurus. "Baiklah…"

"HOREEEE! YEAAAYYY!" die kegirangan.

Shinya baru mau nanya dia musti ngapain ketika… *doki-doki*

Kyo : apa-apa? *menjulurkan pala, penasaran*

Die : *ngelempar gobang* lo ganggu orang aje!

Kyo : *kabur* nggak kena! Wakakaka…

Ketika…

Dalam waktu teramat cepat…

Dan tanpa bayangan…

Die mencium Shinya!

Lips to lips!

Die : BRAVOOOO! *lambe-lambe pom-pom*

Kyo : =_= "

Shinya : *mutih*

Siaran ulang dalam gerak lambat: tanpa banyak mikir, Die yang wajahnya cuman berjarak dari beberapa senti dari wajah diajeng Shinya, langsung mengecup bibir sensual Shinya dengan bibir sexynya. Cup!

Shinya tentu saja nggak bisa mencegah. Dan terlampau kaget sampe nggak tau musti gemana. Marah? Wah, sorry, nggak bisa baca ekspresi Shinya yang datar ituh.

"Fufufu…" Die cengar-cengir.

Shinya masih diem.

Die liatin Shinya.

Shinya memalingkan muka.

Die jadi nggak enak.

"Marah?" Die menyentuh dagu Shin.

Shinya menghindar.

"Hh, apa boleh buat. Abang minta maap."

Shinya diem terus.

"Shinchan, honey… plizzz…maafin abang."

Eugh, Die musti gemana neh?

Kyo : SUKURIN! WAKAKAKA! *nunjuk-nunjuk ja'ad*

Die : elo bikin keruh susawana ajah! *ngelempar gobang*

Kyo : eitz! *kabur*

Die memaksa Shinya menatapnya. "Shin, masa' Cuman gituh ajah marah…"

"Shin nggak marah bang."

Oh! Thx God! Shinya udah maw ngomong! Bisa mati gersang kalo Die didiemin Shinya teuz. "Kok diem aja?"

Shinya megedikkan bahu.

Die yang putus asa, tiba-tiba nyosor bibir Shinya lagi!

Kyo : WADDEFAKKK! O_0 *gag reila*

Die : WAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKA… kemenangan raden mas andou diesuke!

Kyo : shinchan! Pasti ada bakterinya ntuh! Sinih, gw netralin pake bibir gw! *semangat*

Die : *ngelempar gobang*

Kyo : *terpaksa kabur*

Ampun! Apa seeh yang dipikirin Die?

"bang Die!" Shinya mundur sambil ngusap bibirnya.

"Tuh, abang balikin ciumannya."

Jahhh! Apanya yang balikin? Itu mah, sama ajah nyium lagih! Dasar die tolol. Eh, tapi dalam hal ini bisa dibilang Die terlampau pinter lho. Pinter nyolong bibirnya Shinya, hehehehe…

Die : baru tau? Itu keahlian nomor dua setelah gitar! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Kyo : *jejelin gitar ke mulut Die*

Die : *susah payah nelan gitar* heck! Gulp! Ughk! BEDEBAH TENGIL! *lempar gobang*

Kyo : *kabur daritadi*

Die kembali duduk rapi di kursinya. Pura-pura menikmati tehnya, yang udah agag dingin. "Jangan marah lagi ya. Abang tau shin nggak suka dicium abang. Tapi jangan gitu lah."

Loh, kok Die jadi dingin? Shinya malah merasa bersalah neh. "Bukan gituh bang."

Die nyeruput tehnya. Sluurrrpp… "Terus apa?"

"ng, shin kan nggak bilang kalo nggak suka…"

Wah! Harapan indah membuncah di dada Die yang bidang. Tapi tunggu! Jangan keburu senang dulu Die! Kan nggak tau maksud Shinya gemana. Jangan semudah itu kepancing. "Toh nyatanya tadi marah waktu dicium."

"ngh, denger dulu."

Die bersidekap, belagak serius.

"Shin cuman nggak suka dengan cara abang Die yang begitu." Blush! Muka Shin merah!

Die nggak tahan, matanya nggak lepas dari semu merah di kedua pipi Shin. Duh, imutnya…

Die megang tangan Shin lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Abisan, kalo nggak gituh Shinya nggak mau dicium ama abang."

Shinya menunduk. "Shin kan nggak pernah bilang nggak mau."

Deg! Jantung Die nyaris melompat senang bin bahagia ba-pake-nget. "jadi, abang Die bole…"

Shinya makin menghilang di balik poninya. Keknya yang udah malu pangkat miliaran kale gtoh. Bener-bener manis. Bikin Die ngiler.

Gulp! Die memegang kedua bahu shinya.

Shinya nggak bereaksi.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Die membelai kepala Shinya. Satu tangannya memastikan Shinya nggak akan bergerak. Tangan yang lain memegang dagu Shinya. Memaksa si cantik itu mendongak sedikit, sedikittt ajah…

Shinya memejamkan mata…

Die mengagumi kecantikan Shinya. Merekam indahnya paras Shinya agar terpatri di benaknya selama-lamanya.

Aroma wangi teh menguar di ruang makan.

Sunyi.

Hanya berdua saja.

Die.

Shinya.

Die menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi kepala shinya. Mendekatkan bibir ke bibir. Sangat hati-hati. Sangat pelan-pelan. Khawatir tangan kasarnya akan melukai shinya yang rapuh. Kontras dengan irama jantungnya yang berpacu melawan waktu. Tak sabar ingin melakukannya. Tapi die nggak mau menyakiti shinya.

Sedang shinya… harus diakui shinya bahwa hatinya berdesir-desir senang. Dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Menunggu. Shinya tau itu curang. Karena membuat Die memulainya. Dan shinya meletakkan diri sebagai objek pasif. Menginginkan ini semua. Tapi tak mau memulainya. Menghasut Die dengan wajah inosen dan sengaja menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah.

Tampang pasrah Shinya… yang sudah pasti tak akan ditolak Die.

Die memegang kepala shinya dengan hati-hati.

Perlahan, Die mencium Shinya. Bibir keduanya saling bersinggungan. Saling menempel. Dalam waktu lama. Jangan paksa Die dan Shinya menggambarkannya. Mereka hanya bisa merasa. Lembut bibir yang menyatu. Dan deru nafas yang memburu. Memprovokasi Die, melumat bibir Shinya.

Die menyelipkan lidahnya, meminta ijin shinya untuk masuk. Shinya membuka mulutnya sedikit. Nggak mau semudah itu memberi kesempatan pada Die. Tapi itu pun sudah cukup bagi Die. Die mendesak Shinya, memaksa Shinya membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

"Mmmhhh…"

"Hhhaaaahhh…"

Die menggoda lidah Shinya. Memancing shinya untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Nggghhh… akh… mmmhhh…"

"Ngnghhh… hhhh… ssshhhh…"

"Mmmmhhh… eewwwwhhhh… mmhh…"

Shinya merasa tak bisa lagi bernafas. Spontan shinya mundur. Tapi tangan Die menekan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat. Die nggak mau melepas Shinya secepat itu. Sekali lagi Die berusaha membuat Shinya membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

"aaanggghhhh… dddhhh… aaaayyyhhhh…"

"enghh… ungghhh… akh…. Mmmh… mmmhhh…"

Keep on licking. Keep on sucking.

Menikmati Shinya sepuasnya.

Lips. Mouth. Tongue.

"pphhhhh… anghh.. leeeaaaahhh…. Sssshhhh… awkh…"

"Ughgh… hhh… ngghh..."

"Hh..hh.."

"Hh.."

Die melepas ciumannya.

Shinya terkulai lemas.

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas.

Nggak sadar kini mereka terbaring di lantai. Dengan tubuh Die menindih tubuh Shinya. Die menatap Shinya tanpa kedip. Shinya tak berani menatap Die. Terlalu malu dan terlalu bahagia. Dan nggak ingin Die membaca hatinya melalui mata. Die menyeka keringat Shinya di dahi. Nafasnya sudah normal kembali. Cuman doki-dokinya aja yang nggak ilang-ilang. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang mengundang gini. Kalo nggak inget rating 15+ yang tercantum di atas, mungkin Die akan…

Ah! Die nggak boleh macem-macem! Eling Die! Abis ini ada latian! Kalo mpe telat, Kaoru bisa ngamuk!

"Daijobu?" die mengusap-usap kening Shinya dengan sayang.

Shinya mengangguk.

"Abang nyakitin Shinya lagih?"

Shinya menggeleng. Sesungging senyum melintas di wajah Shinya. Membuat Die terpukau. Die setengah nggak percaya. Tadi Shinya beneran senyum kan? Apa cuman halusinasi?

Die menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Lalu membantu shinya berdiri. Keduanya merapikan pakaian dulu sebelum keluar apato.

"Ng, bang?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa c abang suka minum tehnya nggak pake gula kalo lagi di tempat shinya? Kan kemaren pas di apato totchi minta yang manis."

Die tersenyum. "Abisnya, Shinya manis sih. Cukup liat Shinya, teh abang berasa paling manis sedunia."

"Sweet mouth."

Die nyengir.

Bukan masalah minuman atau makanannya yang terasa enak, tapi dengan siapa makanan atau minuman itu dinikmati. Kalau dinikmati bersama orang yang kita cinta, teh pahit pun akan terasa manis.

**~owari~**

Die : BETULBETULBETUL! *ala ipinupin*

Kyo : bisa bilang gtoh, dapet jatah fic manis! *sewot*

Die : sirik aje lo! *beralih ke shinya* shin, ayok…

Shin : capek ah bang… *ngacir, ngunci diri di kamar*

Kyo : WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Die : *lempar gobang*

Kyo : *menghindar* eitz!

Die : lo tuh sedari awal ngeganggu orang aje ye! Elo kan kagak ada dalam cerita! Ngapain seeh nyempil-nyempil!

Kyo : sebage temen kan gw wajib ngasi dukungan di saat shooting. Apalagi ada adegan ciuman sagala. Shinya pasti keberatan banget.

Die : minta dibunuh neh! Sini loooo! *lempar gobang*

Kyo : *nyodorin Kaoru, trus lari* gag kena! Wekz!

Die : *nelan ludah liat ekspresi kaoru* err, ohayo… *ngeluarin cengiran inosen*

Kaoru : jadi shinya telat gara-gara elo.

Die : mampuz gw...

Kaoru : oh, nggak semudah itu gw bunuh elo.

Die : salah gw apa lagi?

Kaoru : *ngarahin mata ke arah jam 9*

Die : *nengok*

Di sudut yang dimaksud Kaoru, Toshiya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Gobang-gobang menembus tubuh sempurnanya dengan kejam. Owh! Pemandangan yang menyayat hati!

Die : WADDDEEEEFFAAAKKKKK! TOTCHI! ELO KENAPA?

Kaoru : *narik kerah Die* masih nanya? *aura membunuh kuat banget*

Die : *gulp!* ma meeeenn, elo musti nolongin totchi! Elo musti nyari orang biadab manah yang tega nusuk totchi pake gobang! Elo musti bales dendam! Gw minta maap coz telat! Tapi sumpah kaoru! Gw bakal bantu elo ngeroyok pelaku kejahatan ituh!

Kaoru : hh… *seringai dingin*

Die : Kao? Eling, jangan menyeringai aneh gtoh dunk, nakutin taukk. Gw tau elo merasa kehilangan, tapi elo musti sadar! Elo musti kuat menerima kenyataan. Elo musti tabah. Elo musti melanjutkan hidup. Arwah totchi pasti juga menginginkan elo bertahan hidup.

Kaoru : *aura membunuh makin pekat, narik tulang belakangnya, pasang kuda-kuda, nyiapin jurus tarian bunga kamelia*

Die : Kao? Sedjak kapan elo jadi murid kimimaro?

Kaoru : hh.. hh… fufufu… masih belom sadar juga y…  
>WHHHUUUSSSSSS! *menyibak cambuk tulang ke udara*<p>

Die : Kaoru? Elo kesurupan?

Kaoru : jawab pertanyaan gue, Andou Daisuke.

Die : ma men, elo bener-bener-

Kaoru : CTAAARRRR! *melecutkan cambuk ke tanah, langsung membentuk lubang kuburan (band)*

Die : *nginyem* o-okeh…

Kaoru : berapa kali elo lempar gobang di fanfic ini?

Die : *ngitung pake sempoa, jidatnya berkerut* ng, banyak!

Kaoru : fufufu… banyak y… taw nggak gobang-gobang itu nasibnya gemana setelah elo lempar?

Die : *pucet, keringat dingin, mundur sekilo* eng, enggak…

Kaoru : *gerakin ujung cambuk ke pala die biar nengok ke tubuh totchi*

Die : oh-my-fvking-god!

Kaoru : gara-gara lemparan gobang elo, totchi-

Die : jangan salahin gw! *ngebela diri* kalo kyo nggak ngehindar, pasti tot-

Kaoru : apakah sebuah gitar bisa bunyi kalo nggak dipetik?

Die : *geleng*

Kaoru : *seringai dingin* jadi, apakah gobang itu tertancap di tubuh totchi dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang melempar?

Die : *geleng*

Kaoru : *nyiapin cambuk* oya die, bukannya tadi elo mow bantuin gue balas dendam pada si pelaku kejahatan?

Die : *angguk*

Kaoru : jadi, sebaiknya, pelaku pelemparan gobang yang membuat totchi tewas bagusnya diapain yah? *melecitkan cambuk ke udara*

Die : DIMAAFIN! Eling kaoru! Nggak da gunanya balas dendam! Hanya akan menambah masalah! *tiba-tiba berjenggot, pake baju koko, peci, dan sorban* bertobatlah nak, minta kesabaran, ketabahan, dan keikhlasan pada Tuhan, minta dimampukan untuk memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti. Orang yang berani memaafkan, berarti lebih mulia di mata Tuhan, betul begitu?

Kyo&Shin: *dari jauh* betul aaaaa'…

Kaoru : *siap nyerang*

Die : *siap lari*

Kyo : *makan pop corn* wah, pas adegan berantem! Gw taruhan! Kaoru menang!

Kaoru & Die : HEYYY!

Kyo : upz! Sorry, silakan dilanjut,… hehe… *bisik-bisik ke sebelah* elo pegang sapa shin? Kalo gw yakin Kaoru menang. Die pasti mampuz sekali serang.

Shinya : setuju, soalnya die plinplan sih, tadi dukung bales dendam, skarang malah jadi ustadz, mana jenggot palsunya kriting pulak! Pasti pinjem bang haji tuh!

Bang Haji rhoma irama : manggil saya?

Kyo&Shin : *masukin bang haji ke kotak, dipaketin ke Indonesia*

Die : HHHEEEEEYYYYYYYY! 0 SUMBODY HELEP MEHHH!

Kaoru : don't be a chicken die! Jangan lari!

Die : justru kalo nggak lari gw bakal jadi fried chicken di cambuk elo!

SSSYYYYYAAAHHHHTTTTTT!

Kaoru ngeluarin jurus tarian bunga kamelia.

Hop! Die ngeluarin jurus kaki seribu alias kabur XD

Rokka : Wakakakakaka… *ngakak gelundungan*

Die : Rokka sialan! Gw udah curiga napa dya baek-baekin bikin adegan ciuman buat gw! Buntutnya pasti gw dibikin sengsara! Tunggu hukuman dieddy, nak!

Rokka : *nggak denger* BANG KA! MAJU TERUS! LAWAN DIEDDY! FIGHTS! *kibarin bendera Kaoru*

Die : *berenti mendadak* TUNGGU! BANG KA? *tunjuk Kaoru*

Kaoru : *ngerem mendadak, baru sadar* BANG KA? *tunjuk idung ndiri*

Rokka : *ngedip inosen* BANG KA! *tunjuk lengan Kaoru* ^/^

Kyo, Shin & Die : *kompak serempak* ! *ngakak lahir batin mpe jungkir balik*

Kaoru : hah? *belom ngeh, manah yang loetjoeh?* kyo?

Kyo : *masih ngakak, ngibas-ngibasin tangan, megang perut, nunjuk shin*

Kaoru : Shin?

Shinya : ahahah… sorry kebelet pipis *kabur ke toilet*

Kaoru : *ngacungin cambuk*

Die : *maksa diri berenti ketawa* bang ka… kalo nulisnya digabung jadi 'bangka' alias bangkotan! Wuakakakakakakakakakkak… *tawa urakan*

Kyo : *makin terbahak-bahak, nggak kuat lagih*

Kaoru : hh… gtoh sikap kalian ama leader band? *aura membunuh berkobar-kobar*

Die & Kyo : *panic, mikirnya mampuz bener kali ini cuz badan lemes kebanyakan ngakak*

Kaoru : *melakukan jurus andalan mematikan* totchi, aku balaskan dendam-

Petir menyambar, guntur menggelegar, awan mendung menghitam, angin bertiup kencang, udara jahat merebak pekat, mungkinkah dir en grey akan bubar dengan ini?

Die & Kyo : *merem, nunggu sebuah suara lecutan cambuk yang menghabisi mereka*

KRETEKKK!

Die & Kyo : ugh!

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Die & Kyo : *buka mata, saling pandang* loh?

Die : Kok nggak sakit ya?

Kyo : Apa Kaoru salah ngeluarin jurus?

Die : Apa belom mandi kembang buat syarat?

Kaoru : *berdiam di tempat*

Die : ng, Kaoru?

Kaoru : *megangin cambuk yg udah jadi tongkat* en…

Kyo : *beraniin mendekat* ma men, elo kenape?

Kaoru : encok

Die & Kyo : 0_0

!

**~OWARI~**

Rokka : bwakakakakakakakakkakaakaakak… *ngakak jingker-jingker* udah ah,owari ajah, nggak sanggup lagi… tawa mulu sedari tadi, sorry bang ka tjientah, I can't help my self, kata bang ka terlalu identik dengan bangka yang identik dengan encok… wakakakakakakakakakakakakakak… *ketawa urakan lagi, gebrag-gebrag meja kompi*

Toshiya : lucu sekali y…

Rokka : iyah, loetjoe… bayangin muka keren bangka yang nahan sakit encok…

Toshiya : konyol banget y…

Rokka : WAKAKAK! Iyalah! Kapan lagi bisa liat bang- *nepok lengan toshiya*, eh, kok tembus? *firasat buruk*

Toshiya : *pucet*

Rokka : *lebih pucet*

Toshiya : *melayang *

Rokka : *ngibrit, banting pintu kamar, nyari mami Shin* ^ ! *peluk*

Atut mih, atut… *gag berani buka mata*

Shinya : kakak kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba meluk tante Toshiya?

Rokka : eh? *mendongak*

Toshiya : konnichiwa Rokka -chan, kangen ma totchi y?

Rokka : *pingsan*

Giliran Kaoru yang ketawa : ahahahahahahahha!

oh, ayolah teman-teman, kita beri kesempatan bang ka, eh? Bang ka?

Anak-anak Dir : *ngakak berjamaah lagih*

Kaoru : *on d phone* haloh? Rumah sakit jiwa?

Wakakakakakakakak! Ah, udah ah… cape' neh… duh, tadi bilangnya pendek

**Finished 03/05/2010**

**~Rokka Purin Terandou~**

9


End file.
